1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mixing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mixer apparatus wherein the same includes a plurality of blades mounted to a central shaft, wherein the central shaft includes opposed thread portions to redirect fluid into the container from a mixing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,125; 4,826,324; 3,880,407; 5,052,892; and 4,187,028.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for thread structure to direct fluids onto the container during a mixing procedure preventing such fluids from expressing themselves exteriorly of the container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.